The invention relates to fishing lures. More particularly, it relates artificial fishing lures that provide a unique action in the water that is attractive to fish as well as provide the opportunity to efficiently dispense an odor adjacent the lure.
Significant efforts have been expended to provide equipment that will facilitate the ability of sport fisherman to catch fish using artificial fishing lures. Early attempts at simulating or improving on live bait took the form of shaping a piece of wood or other material into a shape resembling live bait. The unnatural movement of such lures in the water was a significant disadvantage.
With the development of plastic compositions and injection molding techniques lures were produced that more closely simulated live bait shapes and their movements. Still other lures sought to improve on live baits by providing unique water actions or appearances that were particularly attractive to fish. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,689,910, 5,517,781, 4,922,646, 4,881,340, 4,214,397, 3,992,800 and 3,983,656. While each of these lures had their own advantages, and some provided light reflecting, scent dispensing, and/or water action characteristics of interest, each was deficient in at least one of these areas with respect to certain target fish.
Thus, a desire remains to develop still further lures having unique presentations.